Le chasseur chassé
by Sedinette Michaelis
Summary: Loki, récemment échappé d'Asgard, mène la vie dure aux Avengers, pour leur prouver que le plus fort, c'est lui. Mais tout ne se passe pas toujours comme prévu. Thunderfrost, Lemon.


Auteur : Sedinette Michaelis

Pairing : Thunderfrost

Rating : M

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Marvel.

OoO

Bonne lecture

OoO

Loki envoya une boule de feu en direction de la Veuve noir, qui esquiva de justesse. Il lévitait dans les airs, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Thor était coincé sous un bus qu'il lui avait lancé par magie, et il hurlait son prénom tout en essayant de se dégager de l'énorme engin qui l'empêchait de bouger.

Le Dieu des malices eut un grand sourire, avant d'envoyer sur les Avengers plusieurs voitures, les faisant exploser à coup de boules de feu. Iron Man arriva à temps pour dévier l'une des automobiles dont Clint était sur la trajectoire.

Tout autour d'eux tourbillonnaient des serpents noirs et bleus qui tentaient de les mordre. Loki, contre toute attente, ne faisait que les attaquer eux, et non le reste de la ville. Seule une rue était concernée par l'attaque ! Les bâtiments souffraient un peu, quelques cratères étaient apparent, mais c'était tout.

Lorsque Loki s'était retrouvé sur Asgard, ramené par son frère, il avait été enfermé le temps que soit rendu son jugement. Malgré les limitateurs de magie posé tout autour de lui, il n'avait pas mis longtemps à tout faire exploser. Il était le plus puissant sorcier des Neufs Royaumes ! Qui donc aurait pu le retenir ? Il s'était par la suite retiré dans un recoin connu de lui seul dans Asgard, le temps de reprendre des forces et avait emprunter un chemin sur les branches d'Yggdrasil pour retourner sur Midgard. Il n'avait pas supporté de s'être fait humilier par ces maudits mortels.

La haine envers sa famille s'était calmée, surtout quand il avait vu sa mère adoptive, Frigga, pleurer lorsqu'il était arrivé dans la salle du trône, bailloné et menotté de lourdes chaînes. Son père... Odin. Son seul tord était qu'il ne lui avait jamais expliqué ses véritables origines. Mais grâce à lui, il vivait. Et Thor... Thor. Son idiot de grand frère, naïf, brutal et bagarreur. Il l'aimait autant qu'il l'insupportait.

Mais les terriens ! Il ne laisserait pas cela passer... Le sceptre l'avait privé momentanément de ses pouvoirs magiques, le bridant, mais cela n'avait pas eu d'importance sur le moment, puisque le pouvoir du sceptre était lui même puissant. Il s'était surestimé. Il avait décidé de leur montrer le vrai pouvoir. Il ne voulait pas les tuer. Non, ce serait trop facile, Loki voulait que tous sachent que s'il décidait de les éliminer, il le ferait avec une facilité enfantine, et avec la même cruauté.

Là, il se contentait de faire un peu de bazar, leur faire faire un peu de sport en somme. Il immobilisait toujours Thor en premier, c'était le seul qui pouvait vraiment rivaliser avec lui. Et après il laissait jouer ses éléments. Après tout, le Dieu du Chaos et du Feu, c'était lui ou non ?

Bref.

Quelques minutes après, c'était fini.

Il commençait à s'ennuyer, et aussi à se fatiguer. Les derniers serpents furent 'vaincus' par les Avengers, et Thor se débarrassa enfin de son bus. Pff, pas drôle !

Hawkeye lui envoya une flèche qu'il intercepta facilement. Il n'avait toujours pas compris ? Lui aussi avait une très bonne vue, au moins aussi bonne que la sienne ! Il s'en débarrassa rapidement. Il avait retenu la leçon et ne voulait pas se faire exploser une seconde fois ! Pour la peine, il envoya une énorme boule de feu dans le bâtiment à côté d'eux avant de disparaître aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu.

OoO

« Ton frère va nous rendre fou Thor !» S'exclama Tony en réparant une énième fois le casque de son armure. Loki se faisait un plaisir de toujours viser sa tête, ayant vite appris que c'était ce qui contrôlait tout. Certes en même temps ça l'obligeait à toujours innover, mais son pauvre bébé souffrait !

- Je n'y peux rien...

- Il passe son temps à nous chercher, nous lâche quelques monstres sur la tête, puis s'en va aussi sec !» Continua Clint, en s'affalant sur le sofa de la pièce. «En plus Banner n'est même pas là...»

Hulk se serait sûrement fait un plaisir de jouer avec Loki, mais le scientifique était partit en vacance en Inde chez des amis qu'il s'était fait lors de son voyage avant l'attaque des Chitauris. Clint était sûr que lorsque Banner serait de retour, le Dieu ne ferait plus autant de vague...

« En plus, toi il t'attaque pas !» Rajouta Natasha qui mâchait une tartine au Nutella. Tant pis pour les kilos, de toute façon elle faisait assez de sport en combattant Loki ! « Il ne vise que nous !

- J'ai bien remarqué... Il me met hors jeu dès le début pour vous attaquer !

- Tu devrais essayer de le trouver... Histoire de savoir ce qu'il veut ! Parce que la Terre, il a l'air de s'en foutre !»

Thor s'assit en réfléchissant. Le comportement de Loki était tellement étrange. De toute façon, son frère faisait toujours des choses bizarres. Il n'arrivait jamais à le comprendre.

« Mais malgré ça, j'ai une bonne nouvelle les enfants !» Fit Stark en souriant. «Je travail sur une barrière électromagnétique. Normalement grâce à ça, je pourrai empêcher Loki de se téléporter au delà d'un certain périmètre.

- Tu es sûr que ça marcherait ?» Thor semblait revigorer, un air d'espoir sur le visage.

- Ouai, ça empêcherait toutes cellules vivantes de quitter le périmètre déterminé en se téléportant. Il pourra toujours s'enfuir à pied, mais on aura un certains délai pour le rattraper ! Je le garderai toujours avec moi, et la prochaine fois que je le vois, je le coince !»

OoO

Loki sourit en regardant les nouvelles du JT de 20 heures. Il s'était installé dans un petit appartement dans la Grosse Pomme. Et non, pas de base hyper secrète, ou de pays comme QG, comme certains collègues super méchants de sa connaissance. Juste un studio, avec une cuisine-salon-salle à manger, une chambre et une salle de bain. Il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention, oh non surtout pas ! Aussi s'était il jeté un sort pour passer inaperçu aux yeux des hommes. Il gardait la même apparence, mais était comme invisible aux yeux des autres. Comme une ombre. Pour ce qui était des caméras de surveillance, il avait lancé un sort simple, mais très efficace. Son visage était comme flouté, on ne le reconnaissait pas.

C'était une autre histoire pour les caméras de télévision, après tout il voulait être vu, montrer à tous que les Avengers avaient eu de la chance, ça et juste ça, lors de son attaque avec les Chitauris. Comme disait Stark, il était une Diva !

Il se fit rapidement un sandwich et regarda les autres actualités. Il essayait de comprendre ce peuple aux moeurs si différentes d'Asgard. Les hommes avaient des croyances aussi variées que différentes, et se faisaient la guerre aux noms de Dieux invisibles et cruels. Franchement, pourquoi croyaient ils tous à des Dieux qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu ? Lui était là ! Il passait même à la télévision ! Thor aussi était un Dieu et personne ne croyait en lui.

Ce qu'il avait appris ? C'est que les Neuf Royaumes ne renfermaient pas de différences culturelles comme il avait pu en voir sur Midgard seul. Il y avait cinq continents, pas moins de 200 pays différents, presque autant de dialecte, si ce n'était plus, et toujours une manière de vivre différente.

La seule chose commune à tous ces mortels était la recherche perpétuelle d'un but à suivre. Ca par contre, il ne pouvait pas leur enlever ! Ils faisaient toujours plus de progrès technologiques, sociaux et humains. Ca les conduirait à leur perte aussi. À moins que leurs guerres perpétuels ne les anéantissent ?

Mais ce qui comptait, c'était l'expression sur le visage de son frère qu'il voyait à la télévision. Thor avait l'air désespéré. C'était très bien comme ça. Qu'il le voit tel qu'il était vraiment, et pas comme son gentil petit frère.

Un sourire s'étala sur son visage. Il finit rapidement son encas et se releva, d'un claquement de doigt revêtissent une simple tunique de cuir noir et vert.

Il se téléporta alors à la tour Stark, où son frère logeait le temps de l'attraper et de le ramener à Asgard.

OoO

Thor joua un instant avec le petit boîtier noir que lui avait donné Stark. Il en avait fait un par personne. Il n'avait un rayon que de 10 mètres, mais il suivait le déplacement de la boîte. Il le déposa à côté de lui et posa sa tête sur son oreiller. Loki refusait de l'écouter, et de toute façon, il se fichait bien de ce qu'il pensait de toutes ces destructions aveugles. Il avait tellement envie de le prendre dans ses bras comme quand ils étaient petits, mais cela lui semblait si loin. Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il resterait son frère malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, mais il s'était enfui d'Asgard avant qu'il n'est pu le voir.

Leur complicité lui manquait, le corps de son frère contre le sien la nuit lui manquait.

Loki apparut dans la chambre, juste devant le lit. Thor s'en rendit compte immédiatement et le regarda avec des yeux ronds, surpris. S'il s'attendait à ça. Il voulut lui sauter dessus, le prendre dans ses bras pour le serrer fort contre lui, mais il ne put rien faire, Loki était déjà sur lui, son pied nu appuyé contre la poitrine, un genoux appuyé sur le lit, le maintenant contre le matelas.

« Loki..» Murmura-t-il en activant discrètement le boîtier.

- Thor. Tu aimes mes petites démonstrations de pouvoir ?

- Arrête donc ça ! Ca ne sert à rien.

- Mais si ça sert ! Vous avez cru pouvoir m'avoir aussi facilement ? J'ai sans doute surestimé le pouvoir du sceptre, mais mes pouvoirs sont bien plus puissants, et je n'ai pas encore tout montré.»

Doucement, la pression sur le torse du blond s'atténua, et immédiatement Thor en profita pour l'enlacer, le pressant contre lui. Le brun passa une main dans les cheveux de son frère, et l'attira dans un baiser brutal et fougueux. Ils se battaient tout deux pour avoir le pouvoir sur l'autre, leur position dans le lit changeant à chaque seconde, les deux êtres se mouvaient l'un contre l'autre, les mains exploraient comme il le pouvait le corps de l'autre. Thor attrapa la lèvre inférieure de Loki entre les siennes et la suça longuement, profitant qu'il se laisse faire pour passer ses mains sur ses cuisses enserrées dans le cuir noir. Il grogna de désir, frottant sa propre virilité contre celle de son frère.

Le Dieu du tonnerre finit par le coincer sous lui, ses hanches étroites calées entre ses cuisses, ses poignets enserrées dans ses mains. Il plongea son regard d'azure dans celui émeraude du jotün sous lui. Dieu qu'il était beau. Et il était à lui. Loki se cambra une seconde puis souleva son corps jusqu'à toucher ses lèvres avec les siennes, les léchant une seconde. L'étreinte de Thor se fit moins forte, et les mains enfin libérés vinrent se loger contre la nuque du blond. Ils unirent leurs lèvres pour un nouveau baiser, plus calme et tendre. Une des mains descendit le long du torse musclé, passant ensuite sur les flancs pour finir sur le sexe coincé dans sa prison de tissu. Un grognement sourd se fit entendre. Puis un bruit.

Un bruit de verre cassé.

Thor releva la tête en voyant sa fenêtre brisé. Soudain le corps sous lui disparut pour réapparaître de l'autre côté de la chambre.

«Tu crois que je n'avais pas vu cet émetteur de champ ? Sérieusement Thor ? Ce truc pu à au moins 10 kilomètres ! Tu le diras à ce cher Antony Stark.»

Loki lui envoya un baiser de la main puis se volatilisa.

Bordel, pensa-t-il en se retournant sur le dos. Une séance de travaux manuel s'imposait.

OoO

Tony, Natasha, Bruce -fraichement revenu d'Inde- Clint et Steve regardait la video de surveillance avec pour les uns (et les unes) une oeillade intéressée, et pour les autres une mine dégoûtée.

JARVIS les avait immédiatement prévenu de l'arrivé du Dieu des mensonges dans la tour, et plus particulièrement dans la chambre de Thor. Sauf qu'ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à voir Loki et Thor entrain de se sauter dessus avec la dernière énergie quand l'IA avait transmit les images de sa carte mémoire à la télévision.

Non mais voilà quoi ! On ne saute pas sur l'ennemi pour l'embrasser ! Et l'ennemi ne se frotte pas tel un animal en chaleur contre le héros ! Ca ne marche pas comme ça ! Après ce serait quoi ? Natasha qui flirterait avec Doom ? À la bonne heure !

Tony vira cependant à l'écarlate en entendant les propos du Dieu. Merde alors ! Il avait sentit le boîtier... Mais s'il l'avait balancé par la fenêtre, c'est que ça devait marcher ! Au moins il serait prévenu !

Thor arriva quelques minutes plus tard, un air frustré sur le visage. Tu m'étonnes ! Faillit grogner Tony. C'était presque du porno à ce niveau là. Loki savait comment mener son frère à la baguette en tout cas !

« Belle performance Blondie ! Tu y étais presque ! La prochaine fois sera la bonne !» S'exclama Tony -tout de même, il se devait de charrier !-.

- ...Vous avez tout vu ?

- Ouai.» Répondit Natasha qui le regardait avec un petit sourire en coin. Pour le coup, elle admirait la façon avec laquelle Loki avait manipulé Thor.

Thor rougit en voyant le regard de Tony et de Natasha. Quoi ? Ce n'était même pas de sa faute d'abord s'il couchait avec Loki ! Non non ! C'était même son frère qui était venu le trouver à l'époque !

Le brun s'était disputé une énième fois avec Sif pour savoir lequel des deux aimait le plus Thor. Pour Loki c'était simple, il était le frère de Thor ! Il ne pouvait être que celui qui l'aimait le plus ! Mais Sif avança l'argument de l'amour physique, et non fraternel.

Cela avait fait réfléchir le tout jeune Dieu des malices. C'était vrai, Thor ne finirait pas sa vie avec son frère, mais avec La personne qu'il aimerait, et donc qu'il toucherait...

Loki était donc allé voir Thor en lui demandant s'il l'aimait, et si c'était bien vrai, de lui faire l'amour. Et Odin seul savait que son frère avait la chaire faible. Il avait juste suffit qu'il se déshabille devant lui, qu'il le touche un peu pour qu'il s'exécute avec plaisir.

Thor se souviendrait toujours la tête de Sif lorsqu'elle était entrée dans sa chambre, alors que Loki était encloué profondément sur son sexe. Il n'avait pas osé la regarder dans les yeux pendant au moins un an ! D'ailleurs le blond avait fait la tête à son frère plusieurs mois pour l'avoir manipulé de la sorte. Mais peu après, Loki était revenu dans ses draps, et il l'y avait accepté avec plaisir. Son frère avait toujours été très doué pour donner du plaisir, et sûrement tout autant pour donner de la douleur.

«Ami Tony, je crois que votre boîtier doit être revu... Mon frère a tout de suite détecté sa présence !

- J'ai entendu ça.» Grinça dangereusement Stark. «Je m'y remets tout de suite !»

OoO

Le branle bas de combat fut déclaré une semaine plus tard. Fury venait d'appeler en criant qu'une drôle de bestiole bleu venait de geler l'Empire State Building, et s'apprêtait à faire de même avec tous les quartiers avoisinant. Les Avengers furent en route dans la seconde qui suivait, prenant un des jets privés de Tony pour aller plus vite.

Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette déferlante de super méchant franchement ?! Il en arrivait de tous les côtés ! Les vieux démons de Tony et de son père resurgissaient de temps en temps, l'Hydra continuait de se faire connaître et s'attaquait plus ou moins souvent à Steve, et ils avaient aussi Loki qui n'arrêtait pas de mettre le bazar à travers tout New York !

Tony fut le premier sur place, dans son armure d'Iron Man. La créature bleu portait les cheveux longs, noirs, ainsi qu'une tenue de cuir noir. Ses yeux rouges se voyaient de loin, luisant de magie.

« Mais c'est... !» S'exclama Stark en reconnaissant le visage noble et androgyne du frère de Thor. « Thor ! C'est Loki ! Je répète, c'est Loki !»

Thor sursauta en entendant le nom de son frère. Loki ?! Il sortit de la machine volante de métal pour voler à son tour jusque'à la tour glacée grâce à Mjölnir. Il se posa sur un immeuble adjacent, et observa le jotün. Il lévitait dans les airs, ses yeux rivés sur son oeuvre. La forme bleu se posa finalement sur le bâtiment glacé, puis tourna ses yeux rougeoyant vers son frère. Un sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres bleus. L'avion avec les autres avengers atterrit rapidement, les laissant sortir dans la rue gelée. Loki les rejoignit rapidement. Il s'arrêta juste devant eux, et arrêta simplement de bouger, les toisant avec amusement, les laissant observer sa véritable apparence.

Thor descendit de son perchoir pour rejoindre son frère et ses amis. Comme les autres Avengers, il ne put s'empêcher de regarder le jotün. Il avait beau savoir ce qu'était réellement Loki, jamais il n'avait vu sa véritable apparence. Sa peau d'ordinaire si pâle était bleu, et des lignes tribales courraient sur celles-ci, donnant un petit quelque chose de plus piquant que d'habitude à son physique déjà si désirable en tant normal. Enfin ses yeux verts émeraudes étaient maintenant rouges rubis.

« Est-ce que je vous plais ?» Demanda-t-il ironiquement. « Vous avez de la chance que je vous fasse découvrir ma véritable apparence.»

Ses ennemis restèrent silencieux, continuant de l'observer. Ils ne comprenaient simplement pas comment cet être avait pu échouer à conquérir le monde alors qu'il venait de geler comme ça juste en claquant des doigts un des plus grand monument de New York.

« Ok le Na'vi ! Maintenant ça suffit ! Dégel nous ça !

- Quoi ? Et puis quoi encore ! C'est tellement mieux ainsi !

- Loki cesse de jouer !» Siffla Thor en s'approchant.

Le jotün eut un petit mouvement de recul fasse à la colère du Dieu du tonnerre. Alors c'était ainsi ? Où était donc passé son amant enflammé ? Est-ce qu'il avait peur de lui ? Ou bien était il dégouté par son apparence première ?

« Fais attention à ce que tu dis Thor, je pourrai te prendre au mot, et cesser de _jouer_.» Siffla-t-il dangereusement, son bras se recouvrant d'une stalactite de glace aussi dure que tranchante.

Thor comprit son erreur. Il s'était braqué immédiatement en voyant l'apparence de son frère, il n'était pas habitué à le voir ainsi, tout bleu de la tête aux pieds. Il déglutit doucement puis se calma. Il le testait, il savait que Loki le testait.

« Où as tu appris à utiliser la magie des jotüns Loki ?

- À ton avis ? À la source. Byleist a accepté de me montrer toutes leurs connaissances en échange de la cassette.

- Tu leur a donné la cassette de l'hivers ?! Tu es fou ! Ils ont déjà attaqu-

- Tais toi Thor. Laufey était à moitié fou. Je l'ai confié à son nouveau roi, mon petit frère, Byleist. Ils ne cherchent pas la guerre mais la paix pour se reconstruire. Ce ne sont pas des monstres tu sais.» Finit il doucement.

Thor sourit doucement à son frère, heureux de voir qu'il s'était accepté tout entier, ainsi que sa race véritable. Odin lui avait fait part de ses inquiétudes quant à Loki, sur les jotüns, et le fait que son cadet les haïssait, et ne pouvait que se haïr pour ce qu'il était. Il était rassuré qu'il n'haïsse plus les jotüns, et mieux, qu'il se soit réconcilier avec sa véritable famille, même si cela lui donnait un pincement au coeur. Il ne voulait son frère que pour lui seul, et pas le partager avec une nouvelle fratrie.

« Maintenant, combattez, et voyons si vous arrivez à me battre.»

Aussitôt, une ligne de stalactite sortie du sol et se dirigea à grande vitesse vers ses adversaires. Ceux-ci ne durent leur survie, et évitèrent un bon nombre de blessure sérieuse seulement grâce à leurs réflexes. Natasha envoya à la volé un poignard à la lame aiguisée en direction de Loki balaya celle-ci de son bras gelé. Il lui sauta dessus presque immédiatement, et repoussa Clint d'un coup de pied bien placé, celui-ci derrière lui, une flèche à la main, prête à se planter dans ses omoplates.

Cette fois-ci, il se gardait son frère et amant pour la fin.

Hulk arrivait sur lui en courant, détruisant tout sur son passage. Comme il l'avait fait pour le gardien du Bifrost autrefois, il invoqua la cassette de l'hivers pour le geler littéralement sur place, puis la renvoya sur Jotunheim avant que son petit frère le remarque et en fasse un ulcère. La prison de glace ne durerait pas longtemps, mais certainement bien assez pour qu'il se débarrasse du reste de ses adversaires et qu'il prenne la poudre d'escampette.

Il lui restait maintenant Stark qui le menaçait de ses armes sophistiquer. Il eut un petit sourire en levant la main, un véritable blizzard s'en échappant, piégeant les deux assassins de menottes de glaces, puis se dirigeant vers l'homme de métal. Voyant qu'il n'arrêtait pas de bouger comme une mouche, il s'énerva et se mit à son tour à léviter, le rejoignant bientôt. Il l'attrapa et le jeta à terre, puis endommagea assez vite l'armure pour l'empêcher de voler. Stark lui envoya un poing rageur dans la figure, mais qu'il intercepta en attrapant son poignet, l'armure se mit alors à geler, puis à se désintégrer littéralement sous le froid qui lui pesait, dévoilant la peau nue. De son bras gelé il l'envoya par terre, gelant les articulation de la machine.

« À TOI THOR ! MONTRES MOI CE QUE TU SAIS FAIRE !» Cria-t-il avec un sourire narquois à l'adresse du blond qui tenait fermement Mjölnir dans sa main.

Le Dieu du tonnerre envoya un éclair sur le brun qui se contenta de former un bouclier pour éviter l'attaque. De suite, il sauta sur l'asgardien, pour lui atterrir dessus, à califourchon sur ses hanches, le menaçant de son bras stalactite. Une de ses jambes vint mettre à terre le bras qui tenait Mjölnir, le maintenant fermement.

« Un mouvement et je te transforme en glaçon...» Menaça le jotün.

Thor grogna de rage en se voyant si facilement défaire par son frère. Il tourna son regard vers ses amis qui étaient tous aussi dépité qu'eux. Stark le regardait aussi, étant arrivé à faire sauter son casque.

« Je crois que j'en ai finis pour aujourd'hui...» Fit Loki avec un grand sourire satisfait. Il était arrivé à mettre à terre ces misérables insectes. Il leur avait enfin prouvé QUI était le plus fort ici.

Le blond ne le regardait cependant pas. Il tourna ses yeux pour regarder Iron Man qui faisait des mouvements avec sa bouche. 'La'... 'La botte' ? Non...

La boite !

Il tourna un regard courroucé vers Thor qui alluma son boîtier, comme tous les autres Avengers. Il tenta de se téléporter trop tard, et fut rejeter par la barrière électromagnétique, se faisant littéralement projeter plus loin, atterrissant contre l'un des immeubles. Quel idiot ! Il avait sentit trop tard la présence de cette horrible petite chose artificielle, et s'était laissé avoir, grisé par sa victoire.

Comble du comble, Hulk venait de se défaire de sa prison de glace et courrait vers lui, vitesse grand V. Il fut harponné par une immense main verte qui le balança aussitôt vers un autre immeuble, pour s'échouer cette fois dans un appartement. Il ouvrit les yeux un peu après et vit penché sur lui une ribambelle de marmot humain qui le regardait avec curiosité, tandis qu'une femme, sûrement une nourrice vu le nombre d'enfant, appelait à l'aide, qu'une horrible créature tout bleu venait d'atterrir dans sa maison.

S'il avait cru touché le fond, il se trompa, car juste après, un des gosses lui éternua en pleine figure alors qu'un autre lui toussait dessus.

Aaaarggg !

OoO

Fury exultait littéralement de joie. À nouveau, Loki était derrière les barreaux. Celui-ci n'avait toujours pas repris apparence humaine, mais ça, il s'en fichait. Ils l'avaient mis dans un gros frigo qui était à l'épreuve de ses pouvoirs glacés. De même, la structure était résistance au feu et aux températures extrêmes. Et bien sur, impossible pour lui de se téléporter, les petits boîtiers de Stark avait été apposé partout sur la structure. Cette fois-ci, ils avaient absolument tout prévus !

Enfin, tout sauf un grand frère aimant et acharné. Thor faisait les cent pas devant la prison de métal, éructant de rage. Il voulait que son frère lui soit confié, et non qu'il reste dans cette prison ! Le directeur du SHIELD avait vite fait fi des demandes en argumentant qu'ils avaient tous échoué à lui tenir tête, et que ce ne serait pas à lui tout seul qu'il allait réussir à maintenant Loki sous contrôle.

Thor pensa dans un coin de son esprit que Loki ne pourrait pas s'enfuir s'il le fatiguait assez, et par la, entendez lui briser littéralement le bassin à force de coups de reins !

Deux semaines passèrent, sans que Loki ne se manifeste depuis sa prison. Il restait tout le temps assis, ne se déplaçant que pour manger et faire ses besoins.

Le jotün ne se sentait pas très bien à vrai dire. Depuis quelques jours, il avait mal à la tête, il se sentait fatigué et était sûr même d'avoir un petit peu de fièvre ! Le pire c'est qu'il avait mal à la gorge, du coup chaque repas était une torture ! Quelle plaie... Il se prit la tête dans ses mains en retenant un gémissement. Satané migraine ! Elle allait finir par le tuer ! Il grommela en se grattant le bras. Et c'était quoi ça d'abord ?! Sa peau le démangeait depuis son réveil, c'était horrible ! Il retira le haut de sa tunique et poussa un petit cri en voyant une dizaine de bouton sur son torse. Il reprit son apparence asgardienne et regarda les petits boutons rouges éparpillés. Nan mais c'était quoi ça ?!

De suite, il alla frapper de toute ses forces la porte qui finit par céder sous sa force surhumaine. Pauvres humains, ils pensaient vraiment qu'ils parviendraient à le retenir alors même qu'Asgard avait échoué ?

« Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait misérables mortels ?!»

Fury entra dans la pièce, son pistolet pointé vers Loki, le menaçant. Enfin, ça c'était avant de se mettre à rire en se pliant presque en deux.

Le Dieu des mensonges étaient littéralement recouvert de bouton tout rouge. Le visage, le torse, les mains, tout !

Loki avait chopé la varicelle.

OoO

Thor avait déboulé dans la seconde où il avait su que son frère était sortit de sa cage de métal. Il était resté les yeux écarquillés en voyant le visage rouge de boutons de Loki. Celui-ci arborait un air fatigué, et ses yeux luisaient de fièvre. Il avait tout de suite prit son frère dans ses bras et l'avait ramené à la tour Stark, sous les hurlements de celui-ci. Natasha se mit à rire toute seule, puis expliqua aux autres Avengers que Tony, le grand Iron Man, n'avait jamais eu la varicelle, et qu'il avait peur d'avoir des cicatrices à force de se gratter. Parce que Tony étant ce qu'il était, il n'arriverait jamais à se retenir de se gratter.

« Loki ça va ?

- Laisses moi Thor.»

Le brun boudait dans son lit depuis qu'il était arrivé, mais l'image qu'il donnait faisait mourir de rire les autres Avengers. Le Dieu des mensonges arboraient de gros boutons rouges, et ses mains avaient été enveloppées dans des bandes épaisses, qui l'empêchait de se gratter.

« Je suis étonné.» Fit Banner. « Je ne pensais pas que les asgardiens pouvaient attraper la varicelle.

- Oh si Ami Banner !»

Thor sortit de la chambre après un dernier baiser pour son frère, celui-ci pouvant à peine se défendre, tout son attention concentrée sur ses horribles boutons qui le démangeaient terriblement.

« J'ai moi même eu la varicelle étant petit, mais jamais Loki. Notre mère m'avait mis à l'écart le temps que je guérisse. Du coup moi je ne risque plus rien.

- Ca fait bizarre de l'avoir ici n'empêche...» Ne put s'empêcher de dire Clint à voix basse. « C'est l'ennemi après tout.

- Il est avant tout mon frère !

- Pas que ça !» Se mit à rire Natasha en repensant à la video plus qu'explicite sur la relation des deux hommes.

Thor rougit légèrement. Il était bien sûr dans ses projets de ramener son frère à de meilleurs sentiments par rapport à leur relation. Certes il était bien conscient que Loki ne voudrait plus revenir à une relation fraternelle, après tout c'était ce que voulait dire l'attaque sous sa forme de jotün. Mais si ce genre de relation ne lui allait pas, il ferait en sorte qu'elle évolue.

Thor avait beau être bourrin et un peu dur de la feuille sur certaines choses, il restait quelqu'un de très gentil et pouvait se montrer très tendre envers ses amants. Loki, ce n'était pas un simple un amant, c'était La personne qu'il aimait, alors il en serait tout aussi câlin et aimant.

L'asgardien retourna auprès du brun qui était entrain d'enlever ses bandages pour se gratter. Il alla de suite emprisonner ses mains pour l'en empêcher. Le jotün se mit à grogner et à tenter de frapper le blond sans succès, terrassé par sa légère fièvre. Sa physionomie n'était pas faite pour avoir de la fièvre, et l'affaiblissait plus que ce qu'elle n'aurait dû.

Loki avait arrêté de protester, ayant remarqué au bout d'un moment que cela ne servait à rien, à part rendre Thor un peu plus possessif. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être content que son frère soit si attaché à lui, et surtout qu'il s'occupe de lui. Ayant manqué cruellement d'affection et d'amour durant toute sa vie, il acceptait, dans une moindre mesure, toute marque de tendresse, et surtout celle du blond, son seul appuie avec leur mère dans sa vie. Mais son frère avait toujours compté plus que tous les autres.

« Dire que tu as échappé à Asgard, que tu nous as combattus plusieurs fois sans faillir, mais que tu es terrassé par une simple maladie.

- Je t'interdis de te moquer de moi, Thor. Ou tu le regretteras.»

Thor rit doucement sous la menace et embrassa son petit frère sur le front.

Loki ne put s'empêcher de ronronner sous le baiser, comme un chat en manque de caresse. Si il avait vraiment voulu être honnête envers lui même et le reste du monde, peut être qu'il aurait admit que s'il attaquait les Avengers, ce n'était pas parce qu'il se sentait humilié -enfin si, au début- d'avoir été battu, mais plutôt parce que quoiqu'il fasse, ils accouraient immédiatement pour s'occuper de le calmer. Il était un blagueur dans l'âme ! Il adorait embêter les autres, et ces midgardiens adoraient apparemment lui courir après ! C'était tellement différent des asgardiens, qui, vite lassés, avaient arrêté de lui dire quoique ce soit sur ce qu'il faisait.

Il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais il adorait qu'on s'occupe de lui. Tout le monde s'occupait de Thor ! Tout le monde se préoccupait de ses sentiments, de ses préoccupations, mais jamais lui, jamais on ne se serait occupé de Loki, le second prince.

Mais bien sur, jamais il ne l'avouerait ! Il aurait bien trop honte, et avait trop peur qu'à nouveau on se moque de lui pour sa sensibilité, il n'avait pas besoin de ça en ce moment. Déjà que cette satané maladie le réduisait à une boule de nerf beaucoup trop sensible. Il avait envie de se gratter ! Il n'en avait rien à faire de ces sois disants cicatrices ! Il était un Dieu ! Elles disparaîtraient, voilà tout !

« Loki ! Ne te gratte pas !

- Si ! J'en ai envie ! Mais arrête !»

Thor venait de lui prendre les mains et de les attacher ensemble avec des menottes au lit. Des menottes avec un métal asgardien, bien sur.

« C'est très excitant tu ne trouves pas Loki ? Je pourrai vraiment te faire ce que je veux, et tu ne pourrais même pas te défendre !

- Je suis MALADE Thor ! Tu ne vas pas abuser de moi alors que je suis dans cet état ?

- Je l'ai déjà fait, et toi aussi, pourquoi est-ce que je me gênerai ?

- ... Maiis...» Fit adorablement Loki. « Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'excitant là dedans ! Je suis horrible avec tous ces boutons !»

C'est vrai que le beau visage de son frère normalement d'une blancheur impeccable était rempli de point rouge et blanc plus ou moins gros. C'est sûr qu'il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme.

« Tu seras toujours magnifique pour moi.

- Tu dis ça uniquement pour me faire plaisir.

- Et parce que c'est la vérité. Je t'aime.»

Thor se délecta de voir des rougeurs apparaître sur les joues du brun. Depuis leur enfance, Loki avait toujours été faible face aux déclarations d'amour. Surtout les siennes en fait ! Il sentait son frère complètement désarmé lorsqu'il lui avouait ses sentiments, mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'ils étaient faux. Il était réellement amoureux de Loki, et ce depuis bien longtemps, bien avant qu'il n'apprenne qu'ils n'étaient pas réellement frère. Aujourd'hui qu'il savait que Loki n'était pas du même sang que lui, rien n'empêchait qu'ils soient en couple.

« Je te veux comme compagnon Loki, je me fiche de ce que dira Odin. Et dès que tu seras remis, je te remémorerai que tu m'appartiens.

- Quoi ?! Espèce d'animal sauvage ! Je t'interdis de me toucher !

- Tu préférerais maintenant ? Et puis calme toi, tu risques de te fatiguer encore plus, et ta guérison prendra encore plus de temps.»

Thor n'en pouvait plus de regarder rougir Loki, celui-ci devenant de plus en plus rouge à mesure que leur 'discussion' avançait. Le manipulateur manipulé, c'était trop drôle, mais bien sur, le jotün finit par le remarquer parce qu'il se mit à essayer de le frapper plus ou moins mollement.

OoO

Au bout de deux semaines, le Dieu fut remis sur pied. Pour éviter tout risque de contagion, seul Thor et Banner furent autorisé à entrer dans la chambre de Loki, Stark quant à lui avait déserté la tour et avait décidé de ne revenir que lorsque la pièce et toutes celles alentours seraient décontaminées.

Thor avait profité de ce temps précieux pour cajoler son frère, et le couvrir de petites attentions. Il savait que Loki ne resterait pas plus qu'il ne le fallait et que dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion, il s'enfuirait de la tour, et recommencerait à les agacer en leur envoyant ses créatures magiques.

Mais à sa grande surprise, bien que le brun soit totalement remis selon Banner, il resta dans la chambre, faisant mine d'être malade. Le Dieu du tonnerre était tombé dans le panneau, s'occupant d'autant plus du jeune homme, mais n'avait en aucun cas trompé les Avengers.

Loki n'était qu'un gamin qui faisait des bêtises pour qu'on s'occupe de lui, et plus particulièrement pour que Thor s'occupe de lui. C'était stupide ! Le blond n'attendait qu'une parole de son frère ! Un geste seulement de lui et il était à ses pieds, mais apparemment, Loki ne semblait pas prêt à dire à son frère qu'il avait envie de rester près de lui. Il était temps pour eux d'agir, et de prendre chacun des deux hommes entre quatre yeux.

C'est ainsi qu'un matin les Avengers (moins Tony) se séparèrent en deux groupes, et prirent les deux Dieu à part.

Il fut décidé que Natasha, Clint iraient s'occuper de Loki, et que Bruce et Steve de Thor.

« Loki ?

- Que me voulez vous tous les deux ?» Demanda directement le Dieu sans leur accorder le moindre regard, trop occupé apparemment à fouiller dans la penderie de la chambre. Ne pas demandez ce qu'il faisait, ils ne voulaient surtout pas le savoir !

- On est venu te parler de Thor.» Expliqua calmement Natasha. « On voit bien que vous vous tournez autour, et on en a marre maintenant.»

Loki faillit exploser de colère. Non mais ! En quoi est-ce que SES affaires concernaient ces sales mortels ? Tout ça, c'était entre son frère et lui, ils n'avaient pas à s'en mêler, surtout si Thor était trop idiot pour se rendre compte de ce qu'il voulait. Mais en les observant un peu, il put se rendre compte qu'ils étaient sincères. Clint intercepta son regard.

« C'est autant pour lui que pour toi. Vous serez mieux, et on aura plus à te courir après !»

Oui bien sur ils avaient leur intérêt dedans. S'il se réconciliait avec Thor, s'il acceptait d'être à lui (autant que le Dieu du tonnerre serait à lui), alors ils n'auraient plus de problème, et il était probable qu'il rejoigne même le petit groupe, pour protéger son amant.

« Pourquoi me dîtes vous ça ?

- Pour que tu agisses bien sur. Thor est dingue de toi. Tu n'es pas que son frère, et tu ne le considères plus comme tel non plus. Le problème c'est que lui ne veut pas s'imposer à toi. Enfin, pas trop. Il faut que tu lui fasses comprendre pas trop subtilement que tu veux de lui ! Fais lui penser que c'est lui qui commande, ça le flattera comme ça.

- Et qui te dis que je veux de lui ?

- Allons, tu restes ici alors que tu n'es plus malade ! Il n'y a que Thor qui est dupe !»

Loki fit la moue. S'il se doutait un instant de ce qu'il se passait dans la salle à manger...

Bruce et Steve étaient au même moment avec Thor, voulant lui parler du même sujet.

« Tu sais... À propos de Loki...» Commença Steve de façon maladroite. « On s'est dit qu'il était là depuis un petit moment.

- Quoi ? Comment ça ? Vous voulez qu'il parte ?» La voix de Thor était inquiète et en même temps

- Non non ! Au contraire ! Il est plutôt...» Bruce regarda Steve. « Sympathique !» Le regard de Thor s'éclaircit nettement. « Non en fait, on se disait qu'il restait intentionnellement un peu plus longtemps, alors qu'il n'est plus malade.

- De quoi tu me parles Ami Banner ? Loki est toujours malade !

- Il simule Thor !» Continua Captain America. « Il fait semblant d'être toujours malade pour rester près de toi. Tu devrais lui faire comprendre que tu veux qu'il reste ici.

- Mais je lui ai déjà dit ! Je lui ai dit que je le voulais pour compagnon de vie, et non plus simplement pour frère.»

Les deux humains restèrent abasourdis. Thor avait demandé Loki en mariage en fait ? Mais est-ce que le Dieu du chaos avait compris cela ? L'asgardien blond n'était pas vraiment subtile, ni dans sa façon de penser, ni dans celle de s'exprimer. Donc qu'est-ce qu'attendait Loki ?!

« Tu devrais lui demander ça de façon plus solennel.

- Comment ça ?

- Eh bien, ici sur Terre, généralement on organise une soirée en tête à tête et on la demande en mariage en lui offrant une bague de fiançailles.

- Oh je vois ! Les midgardiens sont bien plus romantiques que nous à Asgard !

- Comment ça se passe chez vous ?» Demanda craintivement Steve, qui s'attendait apparemment au pire.

- Oh eh bien... Nous organisons des chasses ! Les femmes d'un côté, les hommes de l'autre. Les hommes chassent les femmes qu'ils désirent, et une fois attrapée, l'affaire est conclue !» Raconta Thor, avec des étincelles dans les yeux. « J'ai toujours rêvé de chasser Loki ainsi. Mais puisque nous sommes princes, nous n'avons jamais eu le droit de participer à une des chasses.

- M-Mais c'est horrible !» S'insurgea Steve, scandalisé. « Les femmes asgardienne n'ont vraiment pas de chance !

- Oh ne parlez pas si vite ! Ce sont souvent de farouches guerrières qui choisissent aussi bien leur homme qu'eux mêmes choisissent leur femme ! J'en ai vu mettre à terre un guerrier sans la moindre difficulté !»

Banner se prit la tête dans les mains, consterné par la bonne humeur de Thor, avant de la relever aussi sec. Cette histoire de chasse venait de lui donner une idée.

OoO

Loki était dans une pièce immense, remplie de meuble et de nombreux lit, de la tour Stark. C'était Natasha qui l'y avait amené, en lui disant que c'était une surprise. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup les surprises, parce qu'il ne savait pas quelle attitude prendre, comment réagir, et surtout, il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, et ça le stressait terriblement. Il alla s'asseoir sur un matelas qui traînait par terre, et attendit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut au tour de Thor d'entrer dans la pièce. Celui-ci n'avait pas l'air de savoir non plus de quoi il en retournait.

« Thor ? Tu sais ce qu'on fait ici ?»

Le blond fit un mouvement négatif de la tête. Il s'approcha doucement, mais JARVIS parla avant qu'il n'est eu le temps de le rejoindre.

« Bonjour Messieurs Odinson et Laufeyson.

-JARVIS ? Que se passe-t-il ?

-Messieurs Barton, Banner et Rogers ainsi que Madame Natasha ont décidé d'organiser une «chasse». Ils ont décidé que le chasseur serait Thor Pondaison et la proie Loki Laufeyson. La chasse s'arrête dès que le chasseur aura attrapé la proie.»

Loki se leva brusquement pour s'insurger, puis se tourna vers son frère. Celui-ci semblait abasourdi, mais vite, son regard se fixa sur lui, se remplissant de désir brut, voir animal.

Une chasse. Il allait chasser Loki. C'était un de ses fantasmes qui se réalisaient !

Thor sourit légèrement puis s'élança vers le jotün pour l'attraper, mais celui-ci l'ayant vu venir -comment ne pas deviner ce qu'il pensait avec regard pareil ?- se décala habilement vers la droite et sauta par dessus une commode immense, qui par contre barrait la route au blond qui ne pouvait pas l'enjamber avec sa carrure.

La pièce était un terrain de jeu, ou de chasse, mais ça avait été fait pour que lui, Loki, ait l'avantage du terrain, et que Thor ne puisse pas l'attraper aisément. C'était finalement diablement amusant de voir son frère se ramasser par terre lamentablement, et en même temps excitant de le voir lui courir après dans le but de... De quoi d'ailleurs ? De lui faire l'amour ? Ou bien autre chose ?

Thor se mit à courir à travers toute la pièce, poussant parfois les meubles de façon à avoir plus de place pour se déplacer, et aussi pour pouvoir bouger plus aisément. Il voulait Loki, oh il le voulait si fort !

À nouveau il s'élança à travers la pièce, tendant les bras mais le ratant de quelques centimètres, le brun se reculant toujours au mauvais moment. Prenant de l'élan, il sauta par dessus un meuble pour atterri sur Loki.

« JE TE TIENS !

-Tu penses ça ?»

Le Dieu des malices se cambra violemment et donna un coup de hanche puissant pour s'installer sur l'autre.

« Et maintenant, qui est le chasseur, hmm ?» Murmura Loki en prenant le visage de son frère entre ses mains.

-C'est toujours moi !»

Thor roula sur le côté, entraînant le brun avec lui, et le plaqua contre un matelas posé par terre.

«Je t'ai attrapé Loki. Désormais, tu es mien. Pour toujours.»

La chasse était terminée, et les deux hommes se retrouvaient maintenant haletant, l'un contre l'autre sur le matelas. Loki déglutit doucement, sentant un désir brut naître dans ses reins. Sans vraiment le vouloir, son corps se cambra pour se frotter contre celui au dessus de lui. Thor sourit doucement, et attira son désormais compagnon tout contre lui, le relevant en le serrant dans ses bras. Il sortit une petite boîte de sa poche et l'ouvrit sous les yeux curieux du brun. Dedans était une bague en argent incrusté de minuscules émeraudes, donnant un éclat vert au bijou.

« Une bague ?

-Ici c'est une preuve que l'on est en couple, aussi je voulais te l'offrir... Ce n'est plus qu'une formalité maintenant que je t'ai attrapé.» Loki se renfrogna légèrement, bien que regardant la bague avec envie. « Mais j'aimerai que tu la portes.»

Le blond lui mit la bague à son annulaire gauche et lui montra à son tour sa main où était enfilé une bague en or couverte d'éclat d'aigue-marine. Loki eut un petit sourire et prit la main pour l'embrasser.

« Donc nous sommes mariés ?

-Pas encore, il faut passer devant un prêtre je crois, faire une cérémonie, un peu comme à Asgard, mais ici.»

Le sourire de Thor était toujours présent, et il embrassait maintenant la main de son frère avec amour, tendresse et envie. Bien vite, ce fut le bras qui fut recouvert de baiser avides, et son cou fut le prochain sur la liste, mordillé et suçoté sous les soupirs d'aises du brun. Ses mains se glissèrent sous les vêtements, caressant la peau douce du bout des doigts, la griffant presque.

Leurs vêtements tombèrent l'un après l'autre, les mains se touchant tendrement alors que leurs bouches ne décollaient plus l'une de l'autre, affamées, se dévorant mutuellement de leur langue et de leur dent, les deux cherchant comme à se fondre l'un l'autre par cet orifice.

Thor installa Loki sur ses hanches et d'un coup de bassin, il empala le corps du brun sur lui, arrachant un cri à son amant. Il colla leur deux torses et s'enfonça rudement dans le corps tendre, ne faisant qu'à peine attention aux ongles qui labouraient son dos, ne se concentrant sur les gémissements de plaisir qu'il entendait, dévorant à nouveau le cou et la nuque du jotün de baiser.

« Encore... Encoore...» Gémit Loki, répétant sans cesse ces quelques mots, se cambrant à l'extrêmes, ses cuisses remontées et écartées pour laisser Thor le pénétrer plus profondément, se laissant complètement aller contre lui, ses mains s'agrippant aux épaules puissantes, ne se préoccupant plus maintenant que la délicieuse brûlure qui dévoraient ses reins, son bas ventre et l'intérieur de son corps.

Le blond allongea sur le matelas le corps de Loki , surélevant ses hanches pour aller et venir en lui plus facilement, bougeant rudement dans son corps, sentant la morsure brûlante du plaisir s'installer définitivement en lui. Il prit le sexe tendu de son amant dans sa main, qu'il malaxa un instant, ne pouvant se rassasier des expressions de pur plaisir qui passait sur le visage du jeune homme.

Loki se cambra violemment à un moment, poussant un gémissement un cri de plaisir, avant de se mettre à haleter longuement, de petits sanglots de plaisir s'échappant de ses lèvres. Thor venait apparemment de toucher un point très sensible en lui. Il continua de frapper ce petit point en lui, écartant les jambes et les cuisses du brun autant qu'il le pouvait pour venir profondément en lui.

Loki, lui, voyait entièrement blanc, perdu dans un autre monde où ne comptait plus que le membre dur et long de son amant qui venait en lui, frottant délicieusement contre ses parois internes, frappant violemment le fond de son corps, l'amenant lentement, mais sûrement vers la délivrance. En même temps, il se retenait du mieux qu'il pouvait, ne voulant pas que ce plaisir brut s'arrête, il voulait que ça dure, aussi longtemps que possible, mais paradoxalement, il sentait qu'il n'en avait plus pour longtemps à attendre la jouissance.

Et en effet, celle-ci le frappa violemment, brouillant sa vue pendant plusieurs longs instants. Son corps frissonnant se tendit à l'extrême, tandis qu'il éclatait dans un cri de plaisir pur entre son ventre et celui de Thor, qui, dans des mouvements désordonnés, cherchaient l'assouvissement en frappant violemment l'intérieur du corps dans lequel il était, prolongeant d'autant plus l'orgasme foudroyant de Loki. Il éjacula en lui au bout de quelques longs instants, un hurlement rauque et bestial sortant de sa gorge, se vidant entièrement au fin fond du corps tendre de son amant.

Il s'effondra sur Loki, le prenant dans ses bras, regardant avec un pauvre sourire les hanches rouges. Il les avait serré tellement fort pendant son orgasme qu'il en aurait sûrement des hématomes.

Vidé de ses forces, Loki s'était littéralement endormit, épuisé, contre Thor, qui le regardait avec amour.

Il n'était qu'à lui, et à lui seul...

OoO

Fury regarda Steve avec un brin d'énervement. Comment ça Loki était maintenant sous leur responsabilité ? Depuis quand ? Il regarda les écrans de télésurveillance, que JARVIS l'autorisait gentiment à utiliser pour le moment, où figurait Loki et Thor, sur le canapé de l'immense salon de l'un des étages de la tour, entrain de se câliner comme des adolescents.

« Donc, Loki et Thor se sont réconciliés ?

-Oui, le mariage est prévu pour la semaine prochaine.

-...Le mariage ?

-Oui, d'ailleurs Loki vous a invité.

-D'accord... Et pourquoi Loki sera sous ma responsabilité ?

-Eh bien, puisqu'il va se marier à Thor, il va devenir un Avenger.»

Seigneur. Les problèmes ne faisait que commencer...

Fin.

Mwahahaha ! J'en ai passé un temps sur ce one-shot !

Pas grand chose à dire, à part que j'espère que vous avez apprécié, et que j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience !

Sedinett


End file.
